


接吻

by WAvalanche



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAvalanche/pseuds/WAvalanche
Summary: 他们隔着曼督斯的墙壁接吻。
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 2





	接吻

**Author's Note:**

> 搬旧文  
> 短，ooc

他们隔着曼督斯的墙壁接吻，库茹芬的嘴唇褪皮了，发白的毛燥边缘被不比它红多少的血肉挤压在纹路清晰的膜上。触感和爱都传不过去，只有芬罗德的温度和其中的能量源源不断地输送着，大部分都被抢去给墙壁增加厚度，幸存的那几滴在经历高空弥漫着肃穆味道的冷空气的剥削后，落在了库茹芬的唇边。

库茹芬将唇稍稍挪开，伸出舌尖将那点温度拢入了体内。芬罗德没有看到。库茹芬看见他的眼紧闭着，透过水帘般的眼皮，混了青、灰、蓝色的眼珠直勾勾盯着咫尺之远的黑暗，几根睫毛卷曲地贴着细腻到看不出纹路的皮肤。他是在享受吗？那眼皮在唱着他的温柔，眼珠在唱着他的正义，睫毛在唱着他的自由，嘴唇是“为了信念的牺牲品”。他没有任何一个部分是他能够触碰的，也没有任何一个部分是有关他的存在的。

“你，”他能看见芬罗德的声音——畅快如在春日早晨离岸的船只，滑开盐晶飞舞的新鲜海水；明亮如冬天傍晚归巢的乌鸦，多层羽枝之间透出的一点星光——每一个音节都是一缕棉絮，跟随着他先前传过的一切，仅用它的十分之一就包围了库茹芬的全身。“为何会成为我的恋人？”

“我们可以算是青梅竹马吧，但是从小时候你的话就不多。堂亲之中，你、我，还有卡兰希尔、图尔巩差不多大。我与你不像与卡兰希尔疏远，也不像图尔巩亲近。我不记得童年有什么重大事件是只有我们俩一起经历的。

“你的离开我没什么感觉。佛米诺斯有多远？这是与阿玛瑞依的玩笑。第一家族，该遭我嫌恶的精灵……仇恨的铁锈味持续散发着，连澳阔隆迪也受到了波及。我说过我绝不会爱费诺，也不会完全恨他。那会儿我对你们那边的人几乎都是这种想法。

“出奔时，我讨厌你，理所应当。

“到中洲后有很长一段时间我们没有交集，相安无事。你进了我的纳国斯隆德，我们佯装和平，捏造爱情。我每次抚过你的发尾都能感受到你对那些权力和王位的觊觎，我选择相信它们没有前进入头皮。直到我看到你想我独自去死——你不会发誓说你从没这么想过的。

“你不曾与我在真正的战场上，浸在泥污和血迹中并肩作战；你不曾与我走过作为城市胚胎的山峦，在草木的遮蔽下窥见空无一物的幽谷；你不曾与我冲出绿墙蓝瓦的海港酒馆，驱赶一只想拔掉竖琴琴弦的白鹅；你不曾与我共睹哼着歌的同伴挨个变成碎片和黑烟，自己再加入他们。如此说来，在我的生命中，你只间接导致了我的死亡。

“但为什么我们要接吻？为什么我们从故事的开头就开始接吻，直到约一分钟前仍在吻着？”

“你为何会成为我的恋人？”

芬罗德的鼻尖逐渐远离了墙壁，像是要切断他们之间的联系。温度和声音从库茹芬的每个毛孔钻出，沿着来时的路径倒吸上去，凝聚成一颗雪白的圆球，芬罗德只要伸手就能把它拿回。回来，库茹芬几乎就要叫出来，但他又不敢了。这是责骂？嗔怪？诱惑？依赖？他没法像判断一块石头是否能成为宝石一样判断。他把这归为他最怕听到的一句话，其次便是“我爱你”，那是芬罗德在第一次与他接吻时说的。库茹芬是不会这么说的，他们都很清楚那句话不是这句话的答案。

“因为，”他最终只有回答，“你已无法逃离我的命运，我也无法逃离你的。”

于是他们继续了那个吻。芬罗德的吻还是一贯的平静而干燥，但库茹芬已经开始急躁，他像溺水者吮吸空气一样吮吸着。有什么东西——一个实体，叩击着他的背，还传来了声音。不过芬罗德的声音被抽走后，所有声音都只是从他皮肤上滑过，就掉落了。库茹芬能辨别出那是他熟悉的语言，每个单词他都能说出简明的解释，现在却都不能理解了，只觉得刺耳。

他突然发现芬罗德的脸庞完全变白了，惨白的发丝黏连在一起，眼珠所有的结构都合并，鲜嫩的嘴唇像是成了白骨。库茹芬站起身来，悬在空中的雪白圆球掉在他脚边。

库茹芬终于反应过来，和他接吻的芬罗德只是一尊雕像。


End file.
